This invention relates to a multiple use apparatus which has utility both as an exercise device and as an amusement device. The apparatus is propelled by the body, principally the muscles of the legs, and it imparts a novel and unique reciprocating, rotating, and wobble motion to the person who operates it. As an exercise device the apparatus strengthens and develops the muscles of the legs and lower torso, and it may have a theapeutic exercising effect for certain medical conditions which may exist in the muscles. As an amusement device, the novel motion creates a stimulating and exciting ride, and skills can be developed to improve the excitement of the ride.
The apparatus may be used in the home, office, hospital or outdoors, depending upon the purposes and results desired. It occupies relatively little space and can be operated quietly. It is an attractive toy to children, and the basic technique of its use becomes immediately apparent to chldren even at the pre-school age level. It may be used either alone or in combination with other similar devices to create various games and play activities.
The apparatus develops an improved sense of balance in anyone who uses it, and particularly it is helpful in developing a sense of balance for activities such as skiing. The unique motion associated with the invention causes the lower body to outwardly flex relative to the upper body, similar to the motion experienced in downhill skiing, and enables the user to practice maintaining his upper body in a fixed position despite wide ranging movement of the legs and knees. Because it causes the muscles in the legs to flex and contract, it tends to strengthen and develop these muscles after only a relatively short period of usage.